Elidanne Skykeeper, les voies de la Force
by Angharrad
Summary: Elidanne Skykeeper a 12 ans et sa vie change le jour où un Chevalier Jedi s'arrêtant sur Normandia comprend qu'elle est liée à la force et décide de l'envoyer à l'académie Jedi...
1. Le départ

Adeline Skykeeper : Apprentie Jedi 

Depart Depart

Je commence ce journal parce qu'aujourd'hui je quitte ma planète natale et je ne veux pas oublier. Mon nom est Elidanne Skykeeper, je suis née sur la planète Normandia près de la bordure extérieure. J'ai douze ans, et heureusement que je ne suis pas trop grande parce que beaucoup trouvent que je résonne déjà trop comme un adulte. Peut-être que c'est un des aspects étranges qui font qu'aujourd'hui je pars.

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Pourtant, je ne peux plus penser à autre chose depuis que Dorsk 83 est venu trouver mes parents. Si je quitte aujourd'hui Normandia, c'est parce que je suis une Jedi. Enfin, pas tout à fait encore, mais bientôt je le serai. Je quitte aujourd'hui Normandia malgré la guerre qui fait encore rage dans certaines régions pour rejoindre l'Académie de Jedi. 

Vous allez me dire que Douze ans c'est vieux pour entrer à l'Académie. Mais en fait cela fait longtemps que je rêve d'y entrer. Le problème, c'est que la position de celle-ci est tenue secrète et que l'on ne peut pas poser sa candidature comme ça. Alors pas moyen, même avec les meilleurs arguments d'enfoncer les portes. Et Normandia était loin de toutes les routes spatiales, ce qui fait que peu de Jedis viennent ici, en dehors de ma famille. Et comme dans bien d'autres systèmes, les Jedis ne sont pas vu du meilleur œil.

Mais un jour, un extra-terrestre d'un espèce que je ne connaissais pas vint frapper à la porte de la maison demandant si nous pouvions le loger. Ma mère n'hésita pas une seconde et lui offrit l'hospitalité. Et mon père fut heureux de sa présence qui divertit nos longues soirées. Il faut dire que notre planète n'est pas colonisée depuis très longtemps et qu'elle est dédiée à une _culture rurale _comme on dit là-bas à Coruscant. Les gens ne sont pas très accueillant face aux étrangers. Je trouve ça dommage, mais c'est leur façon de penser. Heureusement Papa et Maman sont plus ouverts et curieux. L'étranger, (il s'appelait Dorsk 83) resta une semaine à nos cotés partageant les travaux pénibles de la ferme avec Papa et échangeant avec ma mère des techniques guérisseurs. Il passa également du temps avec mes sœurs et moi. Licae était un peu jeune pour bien comprendre ce que nous faisions, et Isana trop enfant pour se consacrer assez longtemps à ces jeux et avoir des résultats. Mais moi, j'ai passé des heures avec lui à faire bouger les flammes dans son tube de transpacier. 

Un soir, alors que je venais de me réveiller en sursaut parce que je rêvais qu'une bête mettait bas un peu trop tôt, je trouvais Dortysrii (comme l'appelait Licae) en grande conversation avec mes parents. Mais le bourdonnement dans ma tête se faisait plus pressant et j'interrompit la conversation en tirant mon père par le bras. Nous furent suivis par ma mère et Dortysrii et trouvâmes l'animal qui perdait à peine les eaux. J'entendis murmurer dans mon dos alors que nous aidions la pauvre bête. Mais tout se passa bien car nous étions arrivés à temps. Papa ébouriffa chaleureusement mes cheveux bruns après s'être essuyer les mains. 

« C'est du bon travaille Eli. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. »

« Et bien tu demanderais à Isana ou Licae parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux réveillées. »

« Vous avez toutes les trois fait le rêve ? » s'exclama Papa en entrant dans la salle de séjour où l'attendaient  Maman et Dortysrii. J'hochais la tête. 

« Vous voyez, la force est grande chez vos enfants. Je pensais avoir suivi votre piste mais c'est eux que j'ai senti. »

« La force ? » demandais-je en me tournant vers mon père.

« Oui. Tu sais. Le machin qui fait que je peux guérir les brûlures et que ta mère sais toujours ce qui ne va pas chez vous. Va te coucher s'il te plait. » 

Au ton que Papa employa je compris qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter. Je remontais donc dans ma chambre sans demander mon reste. J'entrouvris la porte de la petite chambre. Licae s'était rendormie aussi vite que le rêve était parti. Elle suçait son pousse et jouait avec ses boucles claires dans son sommeil. Deux ans et le visage même d'un chérubin. Je fermais précautionneusement la porte et me retournais pour voir Isana qui se glissait hors de sa chambre et essayait de m'éviter sans faire beaucoup d'effort. Aussi loin que nous nous souvenions, nous n'avons jamais joué à cache-cache, parce que nous savions toujours où était l'autre. Même les yeux fermés. Un peu plus à mettre sur le compte de la Force.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demandais-je en me tournant vers la fillette de 8 ans.

« Non. J'ai peur que si je m'rendors et bien le bébé meure encore. »

« On est arrivé à temps. Papa les a sauvés tous les deux. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Parole de grande sœur ! » dis-je en me frappant sur la poitrine et la gonflant pour avoir l'air plus imposante.

« Je peux aller voir Maman tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Je ne pense pas. Ils ont l'air d'avoir une conversation assez difficile avec Dortysrii. Tu n'as qu'à venir dormir avec moi.» répondis-je en posant une main sur son épaule et la tournant vers ma chambre au bout du couloir. 

« Ils veulent pas qu'on parte…»  dit elle en accordant ses pas silencieux sur les miens.

« On partirait où ? » demandais-je surprise.

« Elisa m'en a parlé. Elle a dit que si il nous arrivait tout ces trucs bizarres c'est parce que la Force était avec nous et qu'on était des Jedis. »

« Des Jedis ? Tu veux dire les Chevaliers qui ont sauvé la galaxie des Yuzzhan Vong ? Mais je croyais que tout le monde les chassait parce qu'on les croyait responsables ! »

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il existe un endroit où vivent les Jedis entre eux. Y sortiraient que pour punir les méchants et venir chercher ceux qui veulent devenir Jedi. »

Je dévisageais ma petite sœur. Elle avait beau n'avoir que Huit ans, c'était la meilleure informatrice dont on puisse rêver. A cause de son jeune âge, on avait toujours l'impression qu'elle papillonnait ici et là, mais elle ne manquait jamais rien d'une conversation et savait des choses qui me faisaient rougir. C'était une partie de ses dons, comme les miens étaient de comprendre de guérir. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance nous avons manifester ce genre d'aptitudes étranges, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était ça, être un Jedi.

« Tu crois que Dortysrii est venu pour nous emmener là bas ? » demanda-t-elle ses yeux brillants d'une anticipation non contenue alors qu'elle grimpait dans mon lit. 

« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas ça me plairait bien. Tu sais, je crois que nos cousins de Coruscant qu'on ne voie plus sont des Jedis, sinon on les verrais plus souvent. »

« Parce que quand tu deviens Jedi tu disparais ? » demanda elle apeurée.

« Non ! je ne pense pas ! Tu sais, il y avait encore la guerre près de Coruscant il y a deux ans. Ils ont peut-être perdu leur vaisseau. »

« Je pense pas. Tu sais j'aimerai les revoir. Ils étaient gentil avec moi. »

« Moi aussi j'aimerais les revoir , » murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur le front puis éteignant la lumière.

Le lendemain passa comme les autres jours, partagé entre les cours à l'école le matin, le travail au champ l'après-midi et la traite le soir, marquant la fin de la journée. Dortysrii n'était pas là pour jouer avec nous alors que nous emmenions Licae voir le bébé qui était né dans la nuit. La fillette de deux ans joua beaucoup à donner à lécher ses mains au bébé, éclatant de rire à chacun de ses coups rageurs parce qu'aucun lait ne coulait. Isana lui montra comment le caresser et lui donner le biberon ce qui amusa beaucoup ma jeune sœur mais elle fut vite lassée. Il restait encore une heure avant que Maman ne rentre. Je dus donc les occuper. Je leur montrais les nouvelles formes que j'arrivais à dessiner avec la flamme du cristal. Voyant que c'était moi et non plus Dortysrii qui faisait bouger les flammes, Isana voulut me prouver qu'elle en était aussi capable et se concentra sur ce jeu. Licae intriguée l'imita en fronçant les sourcils comme elle, ce qui provoqua quelques belles crises de rire, jusqu'à ce que la flamme bouge aussi bien à cause d'Isana qu'à cause de Licae. Serions nous toutes les trois liées à la Force ?

Maman rentra enfin, les bras de Z6PR chargés de paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandais-je sachant qu'aucun anniversaire n'approchait.

« C'est une surprise. Tu verras tout à l'heure. » répondit elle avec un clin d'œil tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Le repas vint enfin et je fus rassurée en voyant Dortysrii assis face à Licae qui gazouillait et sifflait avec lui. Papa entra finalement et le repas commença. Tous nos plats préférés. Isana avait remarqué comme moi et ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller de Papa à Maman, mais il faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Licae jouait avec sa cuillère et était une fois n'est pas coutume l'attraction de la table. Maman nous força à reprendre de chacun des plats plutôt deux fois qu'une, accentuant le sentiment de malaise qui nous tenaillait. Pourtant je ne percevais pas ce bourdonnement caractéristique qui m'indiquait par exemple quand Papa était prêt à crier. Le dessert arriva, une tarte aux pommilles accompagnée de crème fraîchement tirée et d'une verre de cidruly. Papa choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole.

« Elidanne, Isana… » Commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. S'il employait nos prénoms en entier c'est que quelque chose allait mal.

« Et Lissahé aussi ! » s'exclama la plus petite de ses filles en fronçant les sourcils et le fusillant du regard pour lui reprocher de l'avoir oubliée.

« Licae aussi. » reprit Maman en lui souriant et lui essuyant sa bouche pleine de crème. 

«Elidanne, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir. J'ai été un peu rude. Mais tu me comprends. » Je ne comprenais pas, mais j'acquiesçais de la tête.

« Vous avez dû remarquer que le repas de ce soir était un peu particulier… » continua Maman.

« … très bon ! » répondit Licae en enfournant une cuillère de tarte dans sa bouche provoquant un rire étouffé chez Isana.

« Oui, très bon. En fait c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une repas d'au revoir. »

« Tu t'en vas Dortysrii ? » demanda Isana en se tournant vers l'extra-terrestre.

« Oui je m'en vais dans deux jours. Je dois retourner à l'Académie maintenant que mon vaisseau est réparé. »

« A l'Académie Jedi. » reprit mon père.

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit que ça existe ! » s'exclama Isana en se tournant vers moi.

« Mais pourquoi un repas pareil ? Je veux dire. Dortysrii a été génial avec nous, mais c'était aussi beau que le repas de fin d'année. Il se passe quelque chose ? » demandais-je inquiète.

« La peur, tu ne dois pas ressentir, car ton jugement elle obscurcit. » répondit Dortysrii.

« C'est normal, » répondit mon père. « Elle est encore jeune. »

« Pas selon les critères d'admission à l'Académie. »

« Admission ? » nous nous écriâmes Isana et moi.

« Oui mes chéries, en fait Dortysrii est un chevalier Jedi. Il rentrait à l'Académie quand il a perçut un mouvement important dans la force et s'est posé sur Normandia. »

« Je vous ai fait passer les tests d'aptitude de la Force et toute votre famille présente un don non négligeable. J'ai contacter le conseil Jedi. Votre admission a été enregistrée. Nous partons demain pour Grancity d'où nous décollerons. »

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que demain, on quitte la maison pour aller dans la cité Jedi ? » s'exclama Isana. Maman s'étrangla en comprenant l'enthousiasme qu'elle éprouvait. Papa lui fit signe à la petite fille de se calmer et de ramasser sa chaise qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

« C'est quoi un Zeedaï ? » demanda Licae en se tournant vers Maman.

« Un Jedi c'est quelqu'un qui écoute l'univers pour le protéger. Il veille avec son épée de lumière sur les petites filles. » lui expliqua Maman.

« Moi j'aimerai bien être un Zeedaï ! » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants. Maman sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« En fait, » reprit Papa, « vous avez la possibilité de partir effectivement. Mais nous voulons, votre mère et moi que ce choix vienne de vous. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidez que vous ne pourriez partir qu'une fois entrées en secondaire. »

« Oh non ! Ca veut dire que je dois rester encore deux ans ici ! Mais Elidanne elle peut déjà y aller non ?»

« Comprends bien, » commença Dortysrii, « que si tu quittes ton foyer, tu ne pourras pas rentrer même pour les vacances parce que ton entraînement te prendra jour et nuit. Tu ne reviendras que le jour où tu seras Chevalier, dans le meilleur des cas d'ici 5 à 10 ans. »

Il aurait dû être le premier à m'encourager, au lieu de cela, j'eu envie de pleurer et prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Et pourtant. Les Jedis avaient quasiment disparu à l'époque de l'empire. Ils étaient revenu à l'époque de la nouvelle république puis avait été à nouveau exterminés lors de la guerre contre les Yuzzhan Vong. Peu nombreux avaient toujours été les appelés et encore moins les élus qui décidaient de relever le défi. Plus encore avec le chantage de Yuuzhan Vong qui réclamaient qu'on leur livre tout Jedi. Mais partir ainsi du jour au lendemain, penser que quand je reviendrais Licae ne serait plus ce charmant bébé mais une fillette de mon âge sans doute.

« Papa et Maman n'auront pas le droit de venir me voir ? » essayais-je d'un ton hésitant.

« Tes parents auraient pu demander à rejoindre l'Académie car la Force existe en eux. Mais ils préfèrent rester ici, pour que vous gardiez un point d'attache dans cette galaxie. »

« C'est vrai que beaucoup de Jedis ont quitté la galaxie ? » demanda Isana.

Le visage de Dortysrii s'assombrit l'espace d'un battement de paupière.

« La réponse, tu trouveras, si tu viens avec moi. »

Je fermais les yeux un instant, me concentrant sur les battements de mon cœur et ce sixième sens qui vibrait toujours quand j'allais dire une bêtise. Et tout à coup, tout fut clair dans ma tête. 

« Je viens avec toi. » répondis je avec un sourire assuré.

A présent, alors que j'attend patiemment dans la salle de transit que Dortysrii règle notre voyage je me demande si j'ai bien fait. Après tout, je suis déjà âgée pour les standards d'entrée à l'Académie, comme j'ai pu le lire dans le manuel que Dortysrii m'avait prêté pour le voyage. J'essayais nerveusement de me rassurer en me disant que j'allais retrouver Irualane, Riwen, Ripree, Seluj et ma marraine Anghehan. Que j'allais les rejoindre dans leur monde à part. Mais j'étais stressée. Je jouais avec ma barrette tout en feuilletant le manuel quand celle-ci tomba. Je me baissais pour la ramasser, mais ma main en rencontra une autre.

« Désolé ! » s'exclama le propriétaire de cette main.

« Y'a pas de mal. » répondis-je en le dévisageant. C'était un garçon aux cheveux blond roux et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi et semblait tout aussi stressé que moi par le voyage.

« Tu lies l'historique du Nouvel Ordre Jedi. Je l'ai déjà lu dix fois avant venir. Tu entres aussi à l'Académie ? »

« Oui, mais j'y connais pas grand chose en Jedi. Sur mon monde, il n'en passe jamais, alors j'ai été un peu surprise quand on m'a demandé de venir. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait. » avouais-je en baissant les yeux.

« Etre Jedi… Moi aussi j'ai peur. Pourtant j'en connais beaucoup, des bons et des moins bons. Je suis avec Talon Karrde. Et toi qui c'est qui te conduit ? »

« C'est Dortysrii. »

« Dortysrii ? »

« Pardon, Dorsk 83. Excuse moi, c'est comme ça que l'appelait ma petite sœur de deux ans. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es inquiète. Tu verras tout iras bien. Et puis je serai avec toi. »

« C'est cool. Je m'appelle Elidanne Skykeeper et toi ? » demandais-je, mais nous fûmes interrompus par les haut parleurs. 

_// Votre attention s'il vous plait, les passagers de la compagnie NJO ainsi que Mademoiselle Elidanne Skykeeper sont attendus porte YN 457 //_

Je sursautais tandis que le jeune garçon se levait et se lançait vers la porte. Il se tourna alors vers moi et avec une sourire me tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Ben Skywalker. »

Je pris sa main sans hésiter, guidée par cet instinct que Dortysrii avait appelé la force. Je n'avais plus peur, parce que je n'étais pas seule à foncer vers cet avenir : Apprentie Jedi.


	2. Devenir Padawan

Eclipse ~ deux ans après le départ de Normandia 

Le soleil pénétrait à travers les rideaux de la petite chambre et réveilla le S'drakan. Celui-ci s'étira, baillant à s'en décrocher sa mâchoire pleine de dents acérées, puis il se tourna et le dos au soleil se remit en boule espérant se rendormir. L'alarme retentit alors dans les couloirs de l'académie et une main s'abattit sur la table de nuit faisant sursauter le lézard et hérisser ses poils. 

- Saleté de réveil, grogna la fillette en répétant les gestes de son S'drakan et se recouvrant la tête de ses draps.

La porte glissa et les bruits du couloirs se répandirent dans la chambre. Elle se cacha alors sous son oreiller, le S'drakan se glissant avec elle pour éviter le vacarme. Une silhouette en profita pour se glisser dans la chambre et s'approcher tout prêt du lit.

- Debout là-dedans !!! hurla la voix juvénile. Les Vongs attaquent !!!

Elidanne sauta hors de son lit et se cogna au jeune garçon qui était penché un peu trop prêt au dessus de son lit. 

- Par bleu Ben !

- Par bleu Elidane ! cria-t-il en même temps.

Ils se frottaient chacun la tête, essayant de retrouver leurs esprits. Dans le couloir, l'alarme continuait à vibrer, mais tous les jeunes Jedis avaient évacué leurs chambres.

- Mince, on va encore être les derniers par ta faute ! grogna Ben en sautant sur ses pieds, son S'drakan tirant sur sa chemise.

- Ouais, ben t'avais qu'à venir me réveiller plus tôt, tu sais très bien que je suis pas du matin ! grogna la fillette en enfilant vite fait une tunique de sport et passant un bandeau dans ses cheveux.

- Excusez-moi Madame de ne vous avoir prévenu que LES VONGS AVAIENT DECIDE D'ATTAQUER ECLIPSE CE MATIN !!!! hurla-t-il.

- Yuuzhan Vong, corrigea-t-elle machinalement, comme l'avaient tant de fois reprise les trois Sunrider et les maîtres Solo. Et puis ça va, y'a le temps ! déclara-t-elle en passant son couteau de survie à sa ceinture.

Ben grogna, aussi bien pour la correction mais il se dirigea vers la porte où un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus accompagné d'une petite fille toute aussi blondinette avec de magnifiques yeux bleus tirant sur le vert apparurent.

- Tahiran, j'ai gagné ! s'exclama Isana en tapant l'épaule du petit garçon.

- Grrr, je t'ai déjà dit que je refusait de faire ton devoir d'histoire Jedi, grogna le petit blondinet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? demanda Ben. 

- On est venu vous chercher cousin Ben, commença le petit Anakin-Tahir, surnommé Tahiran.

- Je vous avais pourtant dit de suivre les autres ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tahiran rougit, mais Isana ne se laissa pas faire et allait répondre quand Elidane la foudroya du regard. La petite fille baissa les yeux face à sa grande sœur et baraguina un excuse moi. Eli haussa les épaule et lui prit la main, l'entraînant dans le corridor à présent déserté et seulement peuplé de droïds de défense. Ben saisit la main de son cousin et suivit les deux filles.

Le plan d'évacuation était bien rodé, il faut dire que c'était la première leçon qu'apprenaient les étudiant en arrivant sur Eclipse. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre leurs camarades et retrouver leurs classes. Elidane et Ben accompagnèrent leurs jeunes condisciples et les laissèrent aux bons soins de Tionne et Kam Solusar, ainsi que de leurs apprentis Riwen Sunrider et Ripree K'ceb Stardreamer, tous deux cousins germains d'Isana et Elidane. Puis les deux préadolescent coururent à travers le vaste hangar à la recherche de leur groupe.

Celui-ci se trouvait près de la porte principale sous la garde des maîtres Jedi Kyp Durron, Jacen Solo, Mara Jade, Jaina Solo Fel, Anghehan Sunrider et leurs apprentis respectifs. Le cœur d'Elidane se sera en voyant le regard sévère d'Anghehan tomber sur elle. Ses yeux étaient plus jaunes que verts dans cette obscurité et lui donnaient un air de prédateur. Les deux S'drakan quittèrent les épaules de leurs jeunes maîtres et vinrent de poser sur le bras tendu de Jacen et Jaina qui les accueillirent avec sourire et caresse. Kyp faisait le tour du groupe d'enfants Jedi, sans doute analysant les réactions de chacun. Mais ce fut Mara qui parla alors qu'enfin ils atteignaient le groupe et que l'alarme cessait.

- Et bien maintenant que nos jeunes amis ont fini leur promenade matinale, nous allons peut-être enfin pouvoir commencer ! déclara-t-elle sèchement en dévisageant Elidane et foudroyant son fils de son regard vers perçant.

Elidane sous le poids des deux regards ne put s'empêcher de rentrer la tête entre ses épaules, Ben tremblait devant sa mère. Elle lui faisait toujours cet effet là quand elle revêtait l'attitude du maître Jedi. Qu'il soit son fils unique ne changeait rien, il devait apprendre à la dur, comme tous les autres Jedis et sans traitement de faveur, parce que ses parents étaient les fondateurs du Nouvel Ordre Jedi. Elidane sentit la tension de son ami et projeta des ondes de force réconfortante, appuyant son geste en lui prenant la main. Les plus âgés autour d'eux reniflèrent de dédain, mais Elidane s'en fichait. Le geste n'échappa pas aux maîtres qui s'en souviendraient le moment venu.

Le Maître Jedi, Luke Skywalker renvoya le groupe d'Isana et Tahiran, le dernier encore dans le hangar après leur avoir expliqué l'importance de l'exercice, les jeunes Jedis venant jsute d'être transférés de _l'Aventurier Errant_ . Puis il se dirigea vers celui de son fils. Il regardait chacun des adolescent des ses yeux rompus à discerner les lignes de forces et leurs infimes variations. Elidane se tourna vers Ben et murmura :

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que les Vongs attaquaient alors que ton père va choisir les nouveaux Padawans ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Parce que je n'en savait rien idiote et que les droïds annonçaient l'attaque.

- Je pense que ces deux-là devrait parfaitement faire l'affaire, déclara Anghehan tout en posant une main sur les épaules des deux préadolescents et les tirant hors du groupe pour les présenter au Maître Jedi.

Les deux enfants sursautèrent au contact inattendu et se retrouvèrent à rouler devant le maître Jedi, accompagnés des ricanements de leurs camarades plus âgés. Luke leva un sourcil, interrogeant silencieusement Mara dont les yeux vibraient. Mais elle haussa finalement les épaules et se tourna à nouveau vers le groupe. Luke hocha la tête en direction de Jacen et Anghehan. 

A ce moment là, une silhouette apparut par la porte ouverte du hangar et une bombe luminescente et assourdissante s'abattit sur le groupe. Ben trouva la main d'Elidane, mais tout deux perdirent connaissance.

Elidane se réveilla en sursaut. Son front était couvert de sueur et sa main tremblait. Elle se souleva et vit son S'drakan s'étirer et bailler allègrement avant de lui sourire et lui envoyer une vague de force affectueuse. Elle en oublia l'affreux rêve presque le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, mais saisit son datablock et envoya sur le forum de l'Academie son rêve. Mieux valait une fausse alerte qu'une mauvaise surprise. 

L'enfant sourit en refermant son datablock et accueillit le dragonnet dont elle ébouriffa la fourrure. Elle aimait les S'drakans, et eux le lui rendaient bien, un cadeau de la planète Eclipse aux jeunes Jedis. Dès que l'animal se fut rendormi, Elidane se glissa hors du lit vers le miroir. Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours, avec les cheveux en pétard et des cernes sous les yeux. Pourtant à en juger la lumière qui diffusait à travers le transpacier teinté, la journée était déjà bien avancée. Elle profita de ce répis pour se passer le visage sous l'eau et attacher ses cheveux. 

Elle finissait d'enfiler sa tenue d'apprenti quand l'alarme raisonna. Instinctivement, elle saisit sa ceinture de survie à sa taille et y fourra son datablock. Elle courut vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en même temps qu'elle attachait sa ceinture.

- allez Muguet dépêche toi c'est pas un jeu ! cria-t-elle á l'animal qui lui aurait répondu de vive voix si les S'drakan n'étaient pas muet.

Elle rit aux mimiques du visage de l'animal et se précipita dans le corridor pour percuter de plein fouet Ben qui venait la chercher. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre sur les fesses, se frottant la tête avec vigueur.

- Par bleu Dane ! grogna ben en sautant rapidement sur ses pieds.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps réagir, mais il l'avait appelé Dane, ce qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était énervé ou sous pression.

- Ben tu me fais mal ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir et qu'elle lui arrachait sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

Ben allait répliquer mais à la place la fusilla du regard. Elle le supporta et en rajouta une couche. Ce n'étaient pas ses yeux bleus qui allaient lui faire peur quand on a pour cousins Riwen ou Anghehan avec leurs yeux dorés perçants. Ils restèrent immobiles à se dévisager au milieu des autres académiciens qui ne prêtaient aucune attention aux deux pré-adolescents. Puis Ben soupira alors que son S'drakan tirait sa tunique et que celui d'Eli tirait la jeune fille par sa queue de cheval.

- t'es pire que oncle Han Solo, grogna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment ! s'exclama-t-elle en passant à coté de lui et courant vers l'élévateur le plus proche.

Ben soupira á nouveau puis sourit. Il avait retrouvé son calme, le moment de panique était passé. Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle pianotait sur le panneau d'appel de l'élévateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ça ne répond pas… Pourtant l'électricité fonctionne toujours, mais…

Une explosion. Le sol trembla, faisant vaciller les deux jeunes et l'électricité se coupa. L'éclairage d'urgence se mit en marche, la lumière rouge et clignotante envahi les corridors désertés. Les S'drakans complètement paniqué par cette lumière s'effondrèrent sur le sol battant frénétiquement des ailes. 

- Mince ils vont se faire mal !

- Je m'occupe d'eux t toi tu réfléchis au comment on rejoint les autres, déclara la fillette.

Elle s'agenouilla et détacha ses cheveux. Elle déchira son bandana en deux tandis que Ben essayait de pianoter sur le panneau de contrôle de l'élévateur. Elle banda les yeux des deux S'drakan qui se calmèrent aussitôt et les glissa dans le sac en bandoulière de Ben. Elle se redressa et trouva Ben penché dans le conduit d'aération.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- L'élévateur est bloqué au niveau inférieur, on ne peux pas passer par la. Je pense que les autres on pu rejoindre le hangar, mais nous sommes hors limite. On ne pourra pas les rejoindre.

- Alors on doit aller à la salle de contrôle secondaire et ouvrir le chemin du hangar 3.

- Ouaip, le conduit semble la meilleure option au cas où les intrus sont entrés dans la base. 

- Et moi qui déteste ramper, grogna Elidane en commençant à grimper vers le passage.

- Moi je vais me réjouir de la vue, répondit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Finalement, tu passes le premier et je garde le sac ! déclara-t-elle en le foudroyant et le poussant devant elle. 

Il sourit un peu plus mais obéit. Il ne leur fallut moins longtemps que dans leurs souvenirs pour atteindre la salle de communication dite tertiaire. Mais ils mirent cela sur le dos de la pression. Ben se laissa tomber gracieusement du conduit et rattrapa dans ses bras Eli qui se prit les pieds dans le sac en bandoulière. Elle laissa sa tête reposer un instant sur son épaule mais fut vite rappelée à l'autre par les S'drakans qui s'agitaient dans le sac entre eux deux. Ben la déposa au sol et la débarrassa de son sac tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les consoles.

Le jeune garçon libéra les deux dragonnets avant de s'asseoir sur le second siège et commencer à pianoter à son tour.

- Tu t'occupes de lancer l'appel et je m'occupe de nous trouver une voie de sortie.

- Ça marche, mais je pense qu'on devrait l'appuyer avec la force.

- Tu crois pas que les Chevalier et Maîtres Jedis y auront pensé ? demanda Ben tout en faisant défiler sur le mur d'écran les images des différents corridors.

- Mieux vaut trop de précaution que pas assez, répondit elle en haussant les épaules.

Tout en travaillant, ils laissèrent la Force couler en eux et se projetèrent loin de la planète cherchant les points où la Force se concentrait. Mais ils furent brutalement rejeter dans leurs corps. Ils haletaient, la sueur coulait sur leurs fronts. Les S'drakans se posèrent sur leurs épaules et frottèrent leurs têtes contre les joues de leurs jeunes maîtres.

Le sol trembla, les forçant à s'accrocher comme ils le pouvaient à leurs accoudoirs. A peine le calme revenu, Ben sauta sur son clavier et pianota frénétiquement avant que ne s'affiche sur l'écran principal les vues en parallèles du hangar principal, envahi par les silhouettes ennemis, cachées par la fumée de l'explosion, et la vue du hangar d'évacuation assiégé. 

- Eli prend le casque de contrôle et branche toi sur le système d'artillerie impair.

- Ça marche ! répondit elle en passant le micro à son oreille et passant les gants de contrôle à distance.

Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent à nouveau couler la force en eux. Elle guida leurs gestes et leur inexpérience fut grandement compensée par leur travail d'équipe. Et bientôt, les vaisseaux chargés de Jedis purent décoller, sain et saufs.

- Ils s'en sont tirés ! s'exclama Adeline.

- Mais nous sommes encore ici ! répliqua Ben.

- Et alors on a fait ce qu'on devait, répondit Elie se levant et lui prenant la main, souriant tristement.

- Oui, on a fait ce qu'on devait, murmura Ben en l'attirant contre lui et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Le programme d'auto-destruction de la base avait été enclenché dès le dernier vaisseau décollé. Ils fermèrent les yeux, se souvenant des rêves de chacun, de leurs espoirs brisés par cette attaque. Mais surtout qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient et devaient être en paix avec eux même et la force. 

Elidane ouvrit lentement les yeux quand elle ne sentit plus l'étreinte rassurante de Ben. Celui-ci semblait comme elle se réveiller à cotée d'elle. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pleurèrent. Un rêve… ce n'était qu'un rêve éveillé…

Autour d'eux, les autres apprentis Jedis se réveillaient eux aussi. Beaucoup pleuraient silencieusement, d'autres s'étaient carrément effondrés dans les bras de leurs aînés, d'autres encore se palpaient le corps à la recherche de blessures. Les Padawans et futurs Chevaliers les aidaient à reprendre pieds, mais les maîtres observaient avec attention chacune de leurs réactions.

Ben s'écarta finalement et regarda Elidane dans les yeux. Ils ne tremblaient plus. Ils savaient qu'on les avaient testés aujourd'hui et que le test avait été difficile et éprouvant. Mais ils s'en étaient sortis. Luke et Mara firent signes aux Padawans qui entraînèrent les jeunes gens hors du hangar tandis que les Maîtres se rassemblaient autour des fondateurs du Nouvel Ordre. Ben et Elidane traînèrent les pieds, mais furent entraînés avec les autres apprentis.

Luke et Mara reçurent les adolescents les uns après les autres. Ceux-ci entraient par une porte et ressortaient par une autre. De ce fait, les apprentis attendaient anxieux qu'on les appelle. Certains commencèrent à se ronger les ongles ou se mordre les tentacules, voyant qu'on ne les appelaient toujours pas. Elidane assise près de Ben observait la scène avec amusement et croisa le regard d'Anghehan fixé sur elle. Elle s'était comportée en maître aujourd'hui, son apprenti avait dû être reconnu Chevalier. Elidane se surprit à souhaiter devenir son Padawan, malgré la rigueur de sa marraine et la réputation plutôt triste de celle-ci. Leurs regards s'attachèrent quelques instants et un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elidane se tourna vers Ben pour lui parler de cet impression qu'elle avait, mais se rendit compte qu'il fixait son cousin, le maître Jedi Jacen Solo. Tout deux étaient chanceux d'appartenir à des familles puissantes dans la Force. Du moins c'est ce que les gens pensaient. Ben lui était plus réservé après avoir passer les deux premières années de sa vie en fuite sur l'Aventurier Errant et les dix suivantes à parcourir l'espace avec sa tante, ses parents trop occupés à reconstruire l'Ordre Jedi. Quant à elle, l'Ordre l'avait privé peu à peu de tous ses cousins germains.

Jacen détacha son regard de Ben et sourit à la pré-adolescente. Puis il se glissa vers Anghehan et murmura quelque chose qui la fit sourire en même temps que rosir. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Elle l'écarta gentiment et reporta son regard sur les derniers adolescents. La porte s'ouvrit et Elidane se sentit appelée à l'intérieur. Ben se leva en même temps qu'elle et tout deux pénétrèrent, suivis des deux Maîtres.

- Ah, Ben, Elidane, veuillez vous asseoir, déclara Mara en désignant les deux fauteuils face au large bureau.

Ils hésitèrent, mais le sourire avenant de Luke les rassura. Anghehan se posa près de la porte, dos au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Jacen s'assit sur le coin du bureau et croisa lui aussi les bras sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et les ferma, comme il le faisait quand il voulait inscrire une conversation dans sa mémoire.

- Je suppose que vous avez plein de questions à me poser, s'exclama Luke en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et Ben parla.

- Pas vraiment, nous savons que de nouveaux chevaliers ont été reconnus et que plusieurs maîtres sont à la recherche de nouveaux Padawans.

- Nous savons que ce matin il s'agissait d'un test. Quant à dire si nous avons réussi ou échouer… continua Elidane.

- Que vous dit la force ? demanda doucement Mara.

Elidane rougit et Ben haussa les épaules.

- J'espère que vous excuserez mon manque de respect, mais nous ne faisons pas confiance à toutes nos impressions, répondit Ben.

- Nous ne sommes pas dépendants de la Force, nous l'acceptions simplement comme une puissante alliée, surenchérit Eli.

Les lèvres de Jacen s'étirèrent en un sourire. Luke se redressa dans son fauteuil et se pencha vers son fils unique et la jeune cousine d'Anghehan. Ben leva ses yeux identiquement bleu et dévisagea son père. Le regard de Luke glissa au dessus d'eux en même temps que Jacen se redressait et ouvrait les yeux.

- Vous savez plus que quiconque à quel point nous évitons de former des paires de la même famille, déclara Mara.

- De même que les paires mixtes ne sont pas encouragées en présence d'adolescent, continua Luke en se tournant vers Jacen.

Les deux maîtres rosirent au sous-entendus de leurs différents. Mais si les deux jeunes n'avaient pas été eux même témoins ils n'auraient pas remarqué cette légère coloration. Anghehan d'un mouvement de bassin mesuré s'écarta du mur et regarda Luke droit dans les yeux. Mara soupira et Luke plissa les yeux tout en souriant et inclinant la tête.

Anghehan s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elidane tandis que Jacen faisait le tour du siège de Ben et posa la main sur son épaule. Les S'drakan qui avaient assisté muets à la scène du haut de la grande étagère s'envolèrent et vinrent se poser sur les genoux de leurs maîtres.

- Obéissance, mémoire, réflexe… commença Jacen

- Maîtrise de soi, analyse, acceptation et sérénité, continua Anghehan 

- Telles étaient les capacités que ce mauvais rêve devait révéler, déclara Mara en baissant les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Ce test, vous l'avez passé, répondant à toutes les attentes des Maîtres Jedis ayant demandé à vous entraîner. Maître Jedi Jacen Solo, Maître Jedi Anghehan Sunrider, vous pouvez préparer vos nouveaux Padawans pour la faîte de ce soir ! conclut Luke en tirant de son databloc deux cartes d'identification modifiée.

Mara les vérifia dans son propre databloc, puis les tendit aux deux maîtres. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent devant leurs aînés et entraînèrent les deux jeunes vers la sortie.

- Ben ? appela Mara alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce.

- Mam… Je veux dire Maître Jedi Mara Jade ? se reprit le jeune garçon.

- Ton père et moi sommes fières de toi.

Le visage de Ben s'illumina à ces paroles et son sourire se communiqua à ses parents. Jacen poussa gentiment le garçon vers eux, et il courut se jeter dans leurs bras en pleurs. Elidane les regardait ahurie, légèrement jalouse car elle ne pourrait partager cette joie avec ses parents que par holonet interposé au mieux, ou quand elle serait reconnue Chevalier. Anghehan posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira hors du bureau.

- Félicitation, dit finalement Anghehan alors qu'elles entraient dans l'élévateur.

- Merci, déclara Elidane, je suppose que tu ne me feras pas de cadeau parce que je suis ta filleule ?

- Oh ça dépend sur quel plan. Tu sais, je suis assez exigeante, mais pas comme certains maîtres qui en pensent qu'à l'entraînement de leur Padawan. Es-tu surprise ?

- Que tu sois mon maître ? un peu, tu as du faire du très bon travail avec Irtimid.

- Plutôt oui, j'ai eu du mal, mais je pense en avoir fait un bon Jedi, un peu emporté, mais il a de bons amis pour veiller sur lui. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait voyager avec Riwen qui a aussi été reconnu Chevalier.

- Et Ripree ?

- Encore un peu de temps, je dirai une année ou deux, tu sais qu'il est plutôt lent pour certaines choses. Mais il voudrait aussi voyager avec Riwen. Tu n'es pas trop inquiète pour la suite ? demanda Anghehan sentant la tension dans les épaules de sa filleule.

- Non, je me dis que je suis jeune pour commencer l'entraînement de Padawan, mais vu que tu es l'un des plus jeunes maîtres et donc des plus doués, je vais pouvoir apprendre très vite et retourner sur Normandia.

- La famille te manque ? souffla Anghehan.

- Toute la planète me manque. Et toi, tu ne regrettes jamais d'avoir choisi les voix de la Force ?

- Franchement ? Tous les jours je me pose des questions, je me demande ce qui aurait changé si je n'avait pas emprunté ce chemin. Et puis je me souviens de la mort de Grand-mère Gen et je vois à travers les yeux de Jacen tout ce que nous faisons, à notre échelle de fourmi pour aider notre galaxie, et je me dit que ça en vaut la peine.

- Est-ce que je continuerai à voir Ben pendant l'entraînement ?

- Bien sûr, sans doute moins souvent puis que vous nous suivrez en missions, mais nous ne sommes jamais très loin. Et puis tu pourras bientôt le toucher à travers la force de l'autre bout de la galaxie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. D'ailleurs tu sais quoi ? on s'occupe de te couper les cheveux, et après on va faire un premier essai et si tu arrives à toucher Normandia, on va passer le break de nouvelle année là-bas avec tous les cousins !

- C'est vrai ce que tu viens de me dire ? Avec Isana, Seluj et Ripree aussi ?

- Toute la famille jeune Padawan ! toute la famille ! On pourra même inviter Ben et ses parents si tu veux, mais avant il faut que tu y arrives !

- Alors là, avec une motivation pareille, je ne peux que réussir ! s'écria Elidane en sautant comme une puce dans l'élévateur. Tu sais quoi ? 

- Non…

- Je suis heureuse d'être ton Padawan, déclara Elidane en se tournant vers sa cousine.

- Et je suis contente de t'apprendre les secrets de la Force, p'tite fillote ! répondit elle avec un sourire qui illuminait leur visage à toutes deux.

Elle ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de la petite fille de 13 ans qui en échange la menaça de ses chatouilles. Oui, Elidane était heureuse d'être aujourd'hui Padawan.

**_Notes de l'auteur _**_: juste pour rappeler que la Famille K'ceb est composée de trois branches, les Sunrider (Irualane, Riwen et Anghehan) ayant vêcu sur Coruscant, Les K'ceb Stardreamer (Ripree et Seluj) ayant vêcu principalement sur Normandia mais dont les activités politique du père font qu'ils se trouvent de plus en plus vers Coruscant, et les Skykeeper (Elidane, Isana et Licae) qui eux restent très attacher à Normandia. Au l'époque de ce récit, seule Licae qui est bien plus jeune que les autres (10 ans d'écart avec Eli) se trouve encore sur Normadia. Anghehan est reconnue Maître Jedi dans cet épisode, Irualane est Chevalier depuis deux années et Riwen vient d'être reconnu Chevalier._

_Une précision sur le système d'apprentissage du Nouvel Ordre Jedi, les jeunes Jedis sont appelés apprentis pendant leurs années sur l'Aventurier Errant et sur Esclipse. Quand un maître Jedi ou un chevalier décide de prendre un élève, il le choisit généralement parmi les apprentis d'Eclipse, seuls les plus jeunes ou plus fraiches recruts se trouvant sur l'Aventurier Errant. L'élève choisi prend alors le titre de Padawan et reçoit un sabre d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il construit son propre sabre, le Padawan est présenté au conseil qui juge de son niveau d'accomplissement et si il doit être fait Chevalier ou doit changer de maître. Bien sûr, c'est ma vision des choses et sans doute pas la réalité… _

_Au passage, si je n'avance pas très vite cette fic, c'est parce que c'est une fic cadeau pour ma filleule. Chaque année pour son anniversaire, j'ajoute un chapitre. Mais si vous me poussez un peu, j'ai matière à écrire encore quelques chapitres !_

_Petits mots de réponses aux reviews : tout d'abord merci beaucoup **Lunenoire**__ et **Vilya**__, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le plaisir que vous m'avez fait en reviewant cette fic ! j'étais vraiment en train de me demander si je n'arrivais à écrire que du Harry Potter convenablement. Enfin bref. Pour retracer un peu, Ben Skywalker n'a pas franchement le complexe de Granger. C'est un enfant de la Force qui pour des raisons politiques et sécuritaire à été éloigné de sa famille et est donc avide de connaissance sur son héritage. Et je suis d'accord avec vous ! y a pas assez de fics Star Wars !!!_

_@ l'année prochaine_

_Angharrad_


End file.
